Foaming polyethylene material is widely used as foaming material because of its smooth surface, excellent impact absorption, excellent buffer shock absorption and resilience, high tensile strength, excellent chemical stability, excellent environment aging resistance and weather fastness, electrical insulation, thermal insulation and low cost. However, polyethylene material still has defects like low bending strength and compression strength, poor heat resistance, low rigidity and hardness. Thus, inorganic materials are added during material forming processes, on the one hand, improving the rigidity, hardness and other mechanical properties of the polyethylene material, on the other hand, reducing the cost. However, the properties of obtained products are still undesirable.